The present invention relates to composite ferrite textile, which is used for ferro-magnetic material for electronic components, electromagnetic wave absorber, electromagnetic wave shielding means, core material of a transformer, and/or electronic components.
Conventionally, a sintered bulk ferrite body has been used for a core of a transformer, a core of a permanent magnet, electromagnetic wave absorber, and/or components of electronic devices. However, ferrite material has the disadvantages that it is easy broken, and it is difficult to manufacture complicated shapes. In order to solve the above problem, a composite ferrite like gum ferrite, which is the composite of ferrite powder and high-molecular compound like plastics has been used. The composite ferrite has the advantages that the structure is strong, and the manufacturing process for a complicated structure is easy. That composite ferrite is manufactured by the injection molding, extrusion, and/or compression molding.
However, the piror composite ferrite has still the disadvantage that the nature of the material is not enough for the easy manufacturing process as compared with the plastics material itself.